Instant messaging is the real-time exchange of messages between two or more users. Instant messaging typically occurs between users which are logged onto an instant messaging service at the same time. Also known as a “chatting,” instant messaging has become very popular for both business and personal use. Instant messaging (IM) provides a way to contact users immediately, providing that they are available for chatting. Users are typically signaled when other instant messaging users have logged on, indicating that at least for the moment, the other user is available for chatting. Thus, instant messaging is often used as a way to avoid the back and forth of electronic mail (email) communications. Unlike instant messaging, email is not real-time, and there can be delays of several minutes. Email and instant messaging are typically handled by separate applications. Furthermore, instant messaging sessions are typically ephemeral and are not routinely archived, as is email. Thus, the differences between email and instant messaging makes it difficult for users to efficiently organize and manage their messaging records.